Extra Terrestrial
by Inkwell Quill
Summary: As Amanda and Kurt's relationship grows, they are surprised with an unplanned pregnancy. Too many grandparents want to be involved, and not always in the best of ways. Amanda learns new things about herself and Kurt has to grow up quickly. Some mature scenes with warnings posted. Chapter 6 is up! Amanda has reached her decision about Kurt. Reviews appreciated.
1. You're So Hypnotizing

**A/N: This takes place after Season 4. To avoid any confusion, I would recommend taking a look at my revised XME timeline in regards to the series, specifically towards comments about Kurt and Amanda at wagnerandsefton dotforumotiondotcom. Thank you!**

* * *

"Don't you ever do that again," Amanda breathed out her relief as she cupped Kurt's face. "God, I couldn't stop watching. It was horrifying, and I couldn't do anything!"

Kurt gracefully took her hands from his cheeks, holding them tightly in his own. "I vish I could promise zat. I'm an X-Man, Amanda. Zat comes vith both privileges and responsibilities." Pulling her tightly to him, she grasped his chest.

"We're just kids! We haven't even graduated yet...how can they ask teenagers to go up such things? I don't know what I would do without you. I don't want to think any of that was real. Was it? Was it just an illusion? I just...mutants are one thing. But what was that...that thing?" She choked into his chest.

"Ze end of everyzing, Amanda," Kurt held her against him. "I'm not trying to be drastic here. It vas ze apocalypse...no, not just z _e_ apocalypse. He vas Apocalypse." He went silent for a moment. "And he vas a mutant..." Pausing for a second, he breathed. "A mutant, just like ze rest of us. Or at least zat's vat ze professor says. It really could have been anyvone."

"That was no mutant," Amanda shook her head, pulling away. "Everyone says-"

"Alien? Super powered being? Ancient evil? All of ze above, and more. S.H.I.E.L.D. is only allowing certain information out to preserve vat support ve can keep. How do you zink ze anti mutant movement vould take it if humanity's biggest threat vas a mutant? It vouldn't matter if other mutants took it down and saved ze freaking vorld or not, ve vould all be grouped up vith him. Magneto never helped matters for sure, but En Sabah Nur vill probably alvays be our biggest threat. Or at least, I hope so...I certainly can't imagine anyzing vorse and nor do I vant to. I'm just happy to be here, vith you." Giving Amanda a quick kiss on her forehead, his pulled her underneath his chin. "Amanda, you're vat made me keep fighting. I didn't vant to see vat he had planned for zis vorld. Vat he had planned for you, vether he he knew it vas you or not."

"My heart would break if anything happened to you. Please...please pick smaller villains next time," She tried to chuckle as she attempted to hold back her tears. There were few left though- she had cried her eyes out as she had watched battle. It has played on every news channel, big or small. She didn't care if her were there or not. They knew where her heart resided, and it had been out on that battlefield. And when it was all over...God, she had cried then too. Relief wasn't a strong enough word for what she had felt. An mitigated abatement perhaps, but the intensity had left her exhausted. She couldn't imagine how the rest of them felt. Her mother did not even try to stop her as she fled to Xavier's school. No force on earth would be able to stop her, and certainly not her own parents. At this point, that ordeal was very much the worse thing and facing any anger from her parents would be nothing compared to it.

Pulling back, she placed her lips squarely on his. One of the only places not covered with his soft fur, his lips sealed against her. Their kiss was deep and passionate, her body pressed up against his. She could feel his tongue press up against hers, and she released control so he could explore her mouth. She was desperate to be as close as possible. Nothing could tear her apart whatsoever.

A cough separated them, Logan having walked up. "Sorry to be interrupting you two here," He smirked in his own fashion, but Amanda felt her cheeks heat up. "Hank is ready to do your checkup, elf."

"Five more minutes, please." Kurt's eyes were pleading but determined, his sweet breath still close to Amanda's mouth. "I've got a girl by my side who vishes to pay her respects to a vorld renown hero, and I simply von't pull avay from zis daydream." He pulled her even closer by the hips.

Logan grunted, rolling his eyes. "Just keep it PG, Kurt. The professor would have my hide if I said anything otherwise."

"Will do," Kurt nodded, but the moment Logan turned his back, he placed his mouth against hers once more. Pushing her back to the wall, his hands trailed up and down her sides. It didn't matter that they were in the hallway or that anyone could come up to them at anytime. Damn it, he was going to kiss his girl.

"PG, Kurt!" Logan called back, no doubt his sensitive hearing picking up on Amanda's little moans.

Taking a breath, Kurt smiled at Amanda. "Zanks for being my girl. You really are a dream come true. I never..." Looking down, he choked.

"Kurt? Don't... everything is okay..." She wrapped her arms around him.

"No, listen to me. My whole life I had to hide. My mother alvays vorried to death about vat I vould do ze day she and my father vere no longer around. Now, despite all ze horrors, despite all ze threats, she's relieved. I'm not being chased down by a mob vith pitchforks. I'm making a difference. I got the girl. I'm happy. It's somezing I never zought vould ever happen. And yet...here you are! I didn't even have to ask you out. You did all ze legvork. You vanted me- God! You still do. I don't know how anyzing could be better. I love you Amanda."

"And I love you, Kurt. Always have, always will."


	2. Could You Be The Devil?

**A/N: Being a long time Kurt and Amanda fan, I always wondered how their relationship would flesh out beyond the 4 seasons we are given. And so here I am, like so many others, writing how I think it could have gone. Thanks for the support!**

* * *

Amanda tried to quietly close the door, but her mother was standing there anyways. "Amanda...you know I can't ignore this. We have to talk."

The moon light pushed its way through the crack in the door, disappearing as she finally closed it all the way. "You can't stop me. Do whatever you want, say whatever you want, I won't do it. You can keep me locked away until I'm 18, but the moment I'm free, I will always go back."

"I know," Margali turned on a light, her lips pulled taut, and gestured to the couch. "We still need to talk."

Hesitating, Amanda stood with her arms crossed. "I would really rather stand. Where's Dad?"

"Trying to get some rest. Please, Amanda. Sit."

Sighing, Amanda did as requested, her exhaustion getting the better of her. "You knew he was a mutant when I brought him home. I didn't hide that from you. I couldn't. I just...how you be so against him when he's been nothing but good to me? To everyone? You and Dad have always talked about how difficult it was for the two of you. How Dad had to fight to get his education and no one believed in him because of his family? How you had to face the world on your own? How everything was better when you found each other? Looks aren't everything. We should be the last to judge people because of their skin tone. So what he's blue! So what?"

Margali sat rigid, but her demeanor was calm. "You can't blame us. You know what he looks like. He may be nice, but you have to understand why it is one thing accepting a mutant into the family, but it is totally different accepting..."

"Him? Because he was born looking different? Go ahead, say it. Please. I'm begging you," The tone Amanda took was cruel and fierce. She had never spoken to her mother in such a manner. It was not in her character. But when it came to Kurt, she was always defensive. He had told her stories...horrible stories, and she knew what he had spoken of was far from the worst that he ever experienced. He joked about pitchforks, but every time he did, there was pain in his eyes. He was tired of people being afraid of him, of judging him for something he could not control. Here her own mother was, unwilling and unable to come to terms with the fact that Kurt was more human than most.

"If you do not want to discuss his obvious...mutant features, then we have other matters to discuss. Where do you see yourself in a year? In two? In five? Ten? Is this the relationship you think you are going to carry with yourself for the rest of your life? You are supposed to duel enroll, go to college. How do you think you are going to get accepted into any decent program with him on your record? You may think that you fit in with their little group now, but what about later when all of the other mutants are pairing off with other mutants? You, the only one there who is _different_. What about your children, Amanda? Is that a world you want to raise them in? Can he even have children? How would he take care of you? Off of some old man's payroll from running around in spandex and shooting other mutants? As my daughter, I know I can't make you stop. But I am asking you to think. The chance of you staying with your first high school relationship is very slim, my dear. I am simply trying to help you. You can't hate me with the vitriol that you have simply for that."

Amanda was silent at first, unsure where to place her foot next. "All of that...yes, all of that is very true. I don't know what my or his prospects are. I don't know what the next step is every morning when I wake up or where our relationship is going. I know that I stand out in their group and that every day his life is in danger and thus so is mine. I don't know what our future holds or if there even is one. But I do know one thing...that I will regret not finding out. That every day that would pass without him would be a day of uncertainty, of unknowing, remorse, and being forever dissatisfied that I never pursued this calling. I know I don't know everything or even a fraction of everything, but I'm willing to learn."

"Are you willing to face the consequences associated with that?" Margali's eyes were in between firm and gentle.

"Yes. And if you asked me that every day from this point on, I would answer in the same manner. Yes, I am willing and even wanting. I know it won't be easy. I choose the fact that it won't be easy. And you can't take that choice from me."

Her mother sat back, never losing her gaze with her, but letting out a soft sigh. "Then that is your choice. I won't stop you...but I won't help you either. I can't support this. This is your choice, not mine, and I can respect you for that, but I will not condone it."

Amanda peeled her eyes from her mother, silence between them. "What about Dad?"

"Don't worry," Margali inhaled sharply. "I'll deal with him. But that's it...I mean it, Amanda. Something goes wrong? I will not be here for you."

Nodding, Amanda exhaled as she walked to her room.


	3. Could You Be An Angel?

**A/N: So I am very much a fan of XME Amanda Sefton and the comic book creation of Jimaine Szardos. I suppose this is my lovechild of both.**

* * *

Amanda looked down at her chipped nails. No, they were more than just chipped. It was an awful habit that only popped up at her worst, but here she was, her nails almost bleeding because she couldn't stop chewing on them. She was such a child. What was she doing? She couldn't take care of herself. She really was just a kid, sitting at her lousy high school desk, waiting on the bell like every other kid. She was trying to make adult decisions, and she thought she had, but those words kept echoing in her head. What was her plan for the future? Why was she placing her bets all on one person? If everything did work out, would he even want her fifty years down the road when she was old and grey and losing her mind? Would her boring, normal self be enough for him? She would never be able to fight by his side like any of his other friends. She would always be the one to stay home or the one being saved. Would they even have a home? Or would they live in that huge mansion with everyone else, always struggling for privacy?

A loud ringing interrupted her thoughts, and like everyone else, she jumped up, gathering her things, ready to leave. The new school had already been brutal on her, trying to keep her studies up while worrying about Kurt and her mother, as well as the problems so many of the other students gave her. People she always viewed as at least polite had turned spiteful, and the people she avoided previously hunted her down to accuse her of ruining the human race for screwing a mutie. Of which she hadn't yet, of course. Always close, but never quite.

And there he was. He still used his image inducer as it was easier to blend in, even if everyone already knew. Despite the threats, despite the the occasional 'accidental' shove, he was always there. Always smiling. That smile was all she needed to feel reassured in her decision. She chose him, she sought him out, and there was no way in hell she was going to lose him. It just wasn't going to happen. Not by her cause, anyway.

"Kurt," She smiled back, pushing some hair behind her ear.

"Amanda," He grinned. "Guess vat? No one has called me the m-word all day. Can you believe it? I don't suppose saving their sorry asses had anyzing to do vith it, do you?"

"Kurt!" She smirked as she attempted to get onto him, but he shrugged, honestly not caring about the language pouring from his mouth. "I can't even believe the professor made you come to school today."

"Eh, I know. But appearances, you know? Ve gotta make zem," Taking her by the hand, they began walking down the hall to the main doors.

"Kurt..." She sighed, looking at him.

"You'll vear my name out saying it so many times," He teased, but noted her serious demeanor. "Is everyzing okay? Are you alright? Did someone do somezing?"

"Everything's fine...I guess...we just need to talk..." She hung her as they walked out of the school. His face fell, and she realized what those words sounded like. "I'm not breaking up with you or anything like that, silly," She poked her finger on his nose. "I...spoke with my mom last night after I got home."

His eyes widened. "I suppose she does know...vat happened? Can you not see me?" His tone was filled with worry.

"I'm already not supposed to be seeing you, you know that. Mom's just...pulling away, I guess. I don't think it's that she doesn't care, but that she's just kind of...given up. I'm not sure what to do exactly. She said she won't stop me."

"Vell...zat's a good zing, right?" Kurt nodded his head in a way that Amanda knew what was coming next. With a loud _pumph_ , followed by a couple more, they were at the place he called home.

"I don't know," She replied to his question. "She doesn't back me or anything. She's laid out a lot of...challenging questions. She said her and my dad won't support anything I do that has anything to do with you, but yeah, she won't stop me either. I'm not sure quite how to take it."

Sitting down on a fallen tree, Kurt's eyebrows were furrowed deep into his forehead. "Vell...vat do you vant to do?"

Practically plopping down beside him, she gave him a small smile. "You're not going to be getting rid of me that easily, if that's what you're asking."

"No," He chuckled. "I just vant you to know...I don't vant to separate you from your family. Family is precious. You don't come across loving ones very easily."

Leaning her head on his shoulder, Amanda let out a very low sigh. "I know. But you're my family now. You have been for a long time."

Kurt wrapped his arm around her waist. "Vat do you need from me? Vat questions are you trying to answer?"

"What's our future?" Her words blurted out sharply and she turned and faced him. "What is our plan? What is my plan? Your plan? What are our goals? Short term? Long term? The moment we graduate, everything is changing. Are we ready for that? Are we prepared for it? I don't know! I can't even stop biting my own nails, and I'm trying to act like an adult. I just- I don't think I-"

Her words were cut short as he leaned in. "My short term goal is to kiss you," Lifting her chin, he stroked it with his thumb, admiring her lips before meeting them with his. "My long term goal is to marry you. The rest is detail. That is, if you agree."

Amanda stared at him, her heart pounding in her chest. "Are you proposing?"

"No," Kurt shook his head. "No, I have much better plans for that later date when I can prove myself to you. I don't want you to have to worry. I want to give you your own kitchen. If not for you, for my mother's sake," He chuckled. "She demands it. But don't question my intentions. I told you I love you, and I mean it, Amanda. You are my love and my life vould never be complete vithout you."

Bringing her tender lips back to his, Amanda pressed her mouth into him. No, they did not have all the answers. They didn't even have all the important ones. But the answers they did have would shape her future. He was right. Everything else was detail that they would figure out together.

Running his hand along her back, he played with her bra strap. His thick fingers had complete control over it, and he plucked it like a harp, only choosing not to undo it. His other finger were teasing her stomach, moving up and down, stroking the underside of her breast. He knew her sweet spots too well.

"Kurt?" She breathed for a mere moment. His only response was a moan as his mouth trailed to her neck. "I want you."

"I vant you too," He whispered, pulling with a delicate smile. He never pushed their boundaries, only giving bare minimum. It drove her crazy in the best ways, but always left her wanting. "Ve'll figure everyzing out. I promise. Make a list, and ve'll sit down and talk about everyzing. Ze last zing I vant is for you to be vorried. Ve have zis! I mean, ve took down Apocalypse. If ve can do zat, ve can do anyzing."

"You took down Apocalypse," Amanda ran her fingers through his hair.

"I could not have done it vithout you. Vouldn't have happened," Gazing at her, his smile turned serious. "I couldn't have. I don't zink you understand...You push me to be my best. I need you."

"I need you too," Breathing in his essence, she dipped her tongue into his mouth. Her fingers began riding up his thigh, but it did not stop there. He gasped, her name on his lips, but her mouth shushed him. "I need you, Kurt."


	4. Your Touch Magentizing

**A/N: This is WARNING. A MATURE scene is about to happen. Don't like it, don't read. Stop here or skip to the next chapter. Thanks all!**

* * *

With a simple _pumph_ , they were on his bed. Her mouth was entangled with his, their tongues playing with one another, exploring one another. His hand struggled with her bra now that he was excited, and she could feel his heartbeat as she ran her fingers along his chest. He was impatient, and less than gracefully, he grasped her breast. His strokes were soft and soothing while being fierce and in wanting.

Lifting her shirt up, he glanced at her and she grinned. Pulling off her shirt, she lay underneath him in nothing but her dark blue bra and her jeans. He tossed his watch to the side, his true self appearing before her. Lifting his own shirt off himself, Amanda admired his body. Logan made sure he, like all the others, worked out daily, and it certainly paid off. While he wasn't ripped or anything, his lithe body showed off his toned muscle, that beautiful v-line stretching down to what was hiding underneath his pants. His bulge was throbbing, and she was excited that she could get him so aroused.

Tracing his fingers around her exposed upper breast, he leaned down, kissing it lightly. He began dragging his tongue across before nibbling it ever so softly. It felt amazing, and Amanda felt herself become wet under his touch. Reaching behind her again, he attempted to unsnap her bra, but was less than successful. They were new to this, and like every young couple, still had much to learn. They were antsy, and reaching behind herself, Amanda was able to pull her bra off.

Her now bare breasts glistened for him, her dark nipples poking out and calling to him. Dipping down, he swirled his tongue around them, causing Amanda's back to arch, grinding herself into him. His hips pressed against hers, and she felt his hard on through his clothes. With his mouth on one breast though, Kurt began playing with the other one with his fingers as his other hand began tracing down her side. His natural agility made this easy for him, and he teased the edge of her pants.

Reaching down herself, Amanda popped the button on his own pants before pulling the zipper down and pushed them past his ass which she then grabbed. He moaned into her breast, sending vibrations which traveled down to her most sensitive areas. Bringing her hands to his front, she was disappointed when he pulled away.

"Not yet. Let me pleasure you first," His tone was almost sheepish, and Amanda knew that the moment they really got started, he wouldn't be able to last long. Like she, he had never done this, and he was merely trying to make her feel her best.

Pulling the last of her clothes off, he didn't seem to care that she had been in matching panties. She was naked in her most absolute beauty, in his bed. His plain boxers came off, and Amanda's eyes widened. She shouldn't have been surprised that he was blue _down there_ , but it was sort of surprising nonetheless. She couldn't say if he was well endowed or not, this was truly the first one she'd ever really seen. She had tried watching more risque videos in the past, but found that they did very little for her with their poor acting and over exaggerations. He was nicely sized though, that she could say, and she only hoped that it didn't hurt her. Besides her own fingers, not much had been inside of her.

Kurt's own fingers traced her hip bones. She wasn't as skinny as she wanted to be- certainly not near as fit as his best friend or his sister. But Kitty and Rogue were X-Men, and she was not. Besides, it didn't seems to matter. His beating member was all the proof she needed that she turned him on.

Glancing once more at her, and seeing her pleasure, Kurt began playing with the lips of her virgin flower. His hesitation frustrated her, and she bounced her hips at him to show her frustration. Pushing in just a little, his thick first finger broke past her outer lips, touching her soft, wet inside. She gasped, trying to keep quiet as his velvet finger swirled in a slow, circular motion. There was no pain here, and as he pushed further, she was thankful. This was more pleasant than she imagined.

He seemed to have a devious look in his eye as he looked at her. His gaze was no doubt determined as he left forward, kissing her as his finger remained inside. Slowly, he began pumping, and her sounds were quieted by his mouth. Faster and faster he went, her juices coating her thighs and his hand. As his finger slipped out, it grazed against her clit, and her closed eyes opened quickly in shock. Smiling at this discovery, Kurt stroked it softly, sending trembles all throughout her core.

Bringing his hand up, Kurt licked his finger, making her watch before bringing it to her own lips. She tasted herself before he leaned in, their tongues twirling around his wet finger. Pulling away, his kisses trailed down her stomach. Her heart fluttered, nervousness in the pit of her chest. She hadn't tasted horrible, but why would he-

Before she could finish asking herself that question, his tongue flickered against her clit. Nothing in the world could describe the almost silk feeling of his mouth on her. He dug deeper into her, the length of his tongue entering her before dragging itself back to the small bud. A heat began spreading up from her cherry, all throughout her body, making her tense up. The famous O formed on her mouth as her body reacted in the best way it ever had. Nothing she had ever done to herself equated to that.

She was tasting his mouth now. He had climbed back up, his cock throbbing against her thigh, his own wetness mingling with hers. He seemed hesitant, but she didn't want him to stop now, whether they were protected or not. These were their choices, and they would deal with the consequences. Right now, she simply wanted to be the closest she could with the man she loved.

Spreading her legs apart, he had trouble aligning himself properly. They were inexperienced, but she knew it wouldn't take long before they had everything down pat. Practice makes perfect, and practice they would. Now and in the future. Their future.

She felt the tip press against her, sliding easily with her being as slick as he had made her. Glancing at her, he carefully continued pushing forward, watching her face the entire time for discomfort. His own face was contorting, her tight pussy bringing him more pleasure than he had known. A slight barrier and then a pop; less distressing and more uncomfortable than anything. With his entire member within her, she was thankful he wasn't any larger as he filled her completely. Any more and it would be painful, but this? This was just right. They were made for each other.

Back out, then in, Kurt built his momentum, each thrust becoming faster. Moaning into her bosom, he held her tight as she pulled his hair. She was being stretched to her maximum and it was incredible, his cock delving deeper and deeper. She felt that warmth again as he brushed against her clit, all her muscles tightening around him. He was hers, and as her now deflowered cherry squeezed his shaft, she felt a different heat pumping into her. His hips were still trying to thrust as he came, open and free into her. Breathing heavily, Kurt then moaned, shuddering on top of her.

"Ohmeingott," The words poured out of his mouth as she noted one of her breasts feeling tender. Wincing as he pulled out, he lay beside her as she smiled at him. A distinct bite mark was on her bosom, and it was one that she cherished. "Zat vas..."

"Incredible," She finished.

"Awesome," He gave a thumbs up as they laughed, hoping no one came in after all the commotion.


	5. Feels Like I'm Floating

**A/N: Teenagers will be teenagers, I suppose. And how can you deny people one another after the insane events the series put them through? This chapter, for clarity, is not a mature one.  
**

* * *

Holding her books close to her chest, Amanda blushed absentmindedly. Despite the fact that no one knew, she couldn't help but feel self conscious about what she and Kurt had done. She had no regrets about it for sure, but she could imagine the heat she would get if the knowledge surrounding the intimacy of their relationship got out. Sure, they teased her now, but if they knew what they said was true? The gravity of their statement, if believed to be actually true by so many others, would strip her of the limited tattered remains of respect that she held from anyone else. Her grades had already dropped enough; and not because she failed to study. Teachers punished her for her choice.

She rarely thought about it. The system was unfair, but so many didn't realize that they were contributing to it.

A tear briefly started to form, but she tried to hold it back. Her desperation to not appear weak was unsuccessful, and she wiped the single droplet from her cheek. It seemed as though time slowed around her, students pushing past, eyes all over her. She had lost all her friends when she defended her relationship with Kurt, and though his teammates were friendly to her, they were far from her friends. They liked her well enough, sure, but it was like her mother said.

She was _different_.

If anything, Professor Xavier was thrilled. He, like Jean, could sense her loyalty without even having to pry. And while he never outright stated it, she knew that he held hope because of her. It was true, her mother's statements about the mutants pairing off, but again, she was the oddball. She didn't just pick _any_ mutant. She had to pick the blue and fuzzy one to fall in love with.

Amanda could never say that she resented Kurt or her emotions for him. It was no different than falling for someone with a disability- no, that was wrong. And horribly cruel. Kurt was not born with any defects...he was born as he was. His mother was a villain, having thrown him away despite her own similarities in appearance. Amanda could only wonder who the semen donor was to contribute to Kurt's life. No doubt someone with a just as hideous personality as his mother.

It wasn't like Kurt even spoke about Mystique very often. He varied between calling her by her mutant name, and other times, when he was feeling more emotional, he called her by her real name. Or at least the only name he knew her by. It had surprised her in some manner that she was in fact their old principal, Raven Darkholme.

My God...Principal Darkholme would be her mother in law one day. The thought crept down Amanda's spine, making her hairs stand on end. Talk about a monster in law.

"You look terrified," Kurt was standing right in front of her and she hadn't even seen him. "Is everyzing alright?"

"Yes," She whispered, sighing as she glanced at the crowd of students passing along them.

Kurt didn't look entirely convinced, but conceded at the moment due to the nature of the public around them. "You ready to go?"

"Go?" Amanda was quizzical, her attention being brought back to the young man in front of her.

"You must've really been in your head. They've cancelled the last block. Ve're free to go."

Nodding again, she shifted her books, her eyes glazing over.

"Amanda, I'm vorried about you. Is it...is it ze zing?" Kurt lowered his voice. "Did I do somezing vrong?"

"No!" Her response was quick, and a little loud considering the additional stares they were getting now. "No, I'm sorry. Just not feeling my best, Kurt. I think...I think I just want to go home."

"Oh." His tone showed his clear disappointment and betrayed his emotion. "Okay. I can get you zere quick," Holding out his hand, he lowered it back to his side when she didn't take it.

"It's not you, Kurt. Alright? This has nothing to do with...with the thing. I'm just living in my head a little bit, okay? Happens from time to time. I just need to get some fresh air. Walk home, you know?"

"Can I at least valk you home?" His blue eyes seemed to be clouded with concern.

Her silence answered his question. "I'll text you when I get there. Don't worry. Everything's alright."

"Sure." Sticking his hands in his pockets, he shuffled his feet. "I guess I'll see you later?"

"Of course," Giving him a quick peck on the cheek, Amanda smiled at him. "Tonight, okay? I'll let you know when."

Her words seemed to pick his spirits up a little bit, and he gave her a toothy grin. "I am at your beck and call, Ms. Sefton. Venever you need me, I vill be zere. Alvays," Leaning down, he kissed her forehead despite the vocal complaint of disgust from a nearby student. Glaring at the person, Kurt turned his attention back to Amanda. "If you need to talk to me, please don't hesitate. If you...regret anyzing, don't hold back. I need to know. We got zis, okay? Ve're a team."

Sighing, Amanda stood up straight, preparing to leave the school building. "I don't regret anything, Kurt. I told you that. But you already have a team. And it's not one I can be a part of."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. "Amanda, zat's not ze team I'm speaking of. It's not even ze team I need. But more zan anyzing, I do need you. Please don't forget zat."

Smiling at her boyfriend, Amanda nodded, all her emotions and thoughts swirling and hidden in the dark prison of her mind.


	6. Leaves My Body Glowing

**A/N: Thank you so much TooLazyToLogIn for your review. I do greatly appreciate the feedback! I definitely plan on continuing. In fact, I have a complete outline for the "first" part and most of an outline for my "second" and third parts of this story. Thank you again for the support! If you or anybody else has any critism or would like to give a critique, I would gladly welcome it!**

* * *

Sitting on her bed, Amanda looked around her room. There was so much here. All of her past, the accumulation that made her who she was, it was all here. But it was not everything of her. No, she had grown beyond her childhood room. Sadly, she had grown beyond the memories of the place that she had always called home. She had grown beyond her parents. Beyond who she always thought she would be.

Amanda had to ask herself over and over the same question. Was she okay with this? Was she okay with the changes that she had allowed in her life? Whether she had chosen Kurt or someone with a far less...complicated life, she knew she would always have thrown herself headfirst. It wasn't that she was being stupid- well, maybe a little bit; but that she was committed. She never did anything halfway. She gave it her all.

In some weird way, Amanda knew that tonight she would be making her final decision. In truth, she had made it a long time ago, but she never looked at the big picture quite like this. When she and Kurt first started dating, it had been so much more simple. It was almost clandestine at the time, knowing his not so little secret and being okay with it. Then the whole mutant thing became public knowledge, and it was really then that her world turned upside down. She defended her choice vehemently, never backing down. After his rather abrupt visual debut made itself known to her parents, she threw her walls up, and prepared for the battering rams. They were fierce, but those were not the ones that made her to begin to crumble.

Truth be told, it was the day in and day out little things. The sly looks, not just at school, but all around the city of Bayville. The minor comments were a part of it too, but it was the loneliness. Every day she had to face the world, every day she had to wake up ready for an attack. To always be on the defense was more exhausting than she cared to really admit.

All of her material possessions had some kind of history attached to it. As she ran her fingers along an old photo album, she found herself exhaling very slowly. She had been holding her breath, perhaps in a bated way, waiting for something to happen. Of course, nothing did. The house was eerily quiet. Her parents were probably still at work, but even if they weren't, she wouldn't know. She hadn't spoken to them much since her mother's ultimatum, but they weren't really speaking to her either. She wasn't sure it was the mature response or a rather childish one.

Taking a deep breath in, despite all the stress and heartache, Amanda found herself smiling. She knew one day she would have to move past this old room. One day, she would have to move past this house and her parents. She had to accept that she couldn't please them, but that didn't mean she had to stop loving them. And really, she was never lonely. It was probably cliche to say that her best friend was Kurt, but that was just her being honest with herself. And why shouldn't her best friend also be her love? That was the best of both worlds.

Maybe she'd grown up too fast. She had always been told to enjoy now, to enjoy her childhood, her teenage years, and one day her twenties. To not rush, she had a whole life ahead of her. She was never good at that though, never good at waiting. And if there was ever a time to grow up, it would be watching the one you hold closest to your heart being hurt by a being more powerful than you could fathom. Amanda had almost lost him, and she wasn't going to let juvenile delusions of a false happiness just because she was expected to live the modern definition of freedom stop her. Being with him was not being tied down. Staying with her high school sweetheart, her first boyfriend, was not a poor decision. She had no desire to date around; she had found the right one by random chance, and there was no way in hell that she was going to let him go.

She was young, and she knew she was probably too young emotionally to really be considering her future marriage, but how could she not? All of her plans for a gorgeous church wedding where all her family and friends gathered around would not really be a possibility. When that day came, she wanted Kurt to be able to say his vows while looking at her with the face that she fell in love with. Not the fake one that the image inducer created, no, she wanted to see his blue self in a real tux. And while she doubted that day would be coming anytime soon, it was a day she could certainly look forward to.

Picking up her phone, she found herself not even hesitating to send him a message. She wanted to see him if at all possible, to see the face of Kurt Wagner. While their future was uncertain and they had much to discuss, she finally found the confidence that had escaped her lately. She was happy. Amanda Sefton was not just happy though- she felt bold. They would tackle their problems, one at a time, and they would keep doing so until the day they died. She knew, she was admitting to herself, that she had to be prepared for the unending barrage that would be directed at them. This no longer held such a daunting fear for her. They would be in this for long run. Together. Like Kurt said, they were a team.


End file.
